Shinigami no Scion
by taggerung999
Summary: The Lord of Death is getting tired of his job and has decided it is time to choose an heir. But who? He will decide when he is next summoned. A mass of souls have hust passed by, speaking of a nine tailed fox on a rampage. it seems that the next Shinigami
1. The Deal

Shinigami no Scion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Though I wish I did.

Part 1

The Deal

The shy glowed orange in the evening light. Fire rose from many buildings as the ground shook beneath people's feet. Villagers ran screaming through the streets as shinobi ran towards the source of their panic. Jutsus flew everywhere from thousands of shinobi, while even more lay dead or dying on the forest floor.

The source of it all stood against the night sky, it's roars deafening. Nine tails whipped and slashed behind the giant creature. It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, nine-tailed demon lord of the south. It was said that one swing of its tails could level mountains and start tsunamis.

No one knew what had caused the demon to attack. Normally it just lived deep in the forest, disturbing no one. Some said that someone had stolen something from the fox, others said that it had been waiting and planning it's attack the whole time. But the only thing that any one really knew was that if something weren't done soon, Konoha would be wiped off the map.

In another world, a figure stood in the shadows, watching as a line of souls passed by. 'There are more than usual today.' the figure thought. 'Something must be going on in Ningenkai. (Human World)' It sighed; "This is getting old, and I need a vacation." It waved a hand and a chair appeared and he sat down. "It's time to choose an heir, time to choose the next Shinigami, Lord of Life and Death," the Shinigami declared. "I shall decide my heir upon my next summoning to Ningenkai!"

"Master," piped a small sprite; "sorry to interrupt your rant, but a large group just arrived from Konoha."

Shinigami dismissed the sprite and sighed once more. "If there are that many from one country, it seems that I will be choosing my scion sooner than I thought... Thank Kami!"

Back in Ningenkai, the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi, looked out from his office in the Hokage Tower. His face was set in a saddened frown, the Kyuubi was attacking and his wife had just died, though that had nothing to do with the Kyuubi. His wife had gone into labour earlier that day. The child lived, but his wife hadn't been so lucky. Yet he still loved the child, and that was why he was sorry for what he was about to do. He just hoped that the villagers would be more open minded than he thought they would be.

As he saw it, there was only one way to stop the Kyuubi. But it would leave his child both cursed and parentless. He had to hope that someone would take his child in; else he shuddered to think of the life that he would have.

He quickly shoved all such thoughts from his mind; he would have to concentrate on what he had to do to save his village. He would sacrifice both him and his son to save the village. He would die, but his son would live on, hopefully to be seen as a hero.

The previous Hokage, Sarutobi, walked in and saw the many scrolls that he had open on his desk. His eyes widened; "Arashi! You can't be doing what I think you are? That jutsu is forbidden, even among the strongest!"

Arashi shook his head; "I know, but it is the only way to save Konoha."

"Be that as it may, if some one must do it, let it be some one who has lived his life. Not someone who has yet to do so. And think of your child! Let me do it!"

Arashi shook his head; "No, I must be the one to do this. Promise me that he will be viewed as a hero."

Sarutobi nodded sadly; "I promise Arashi." The current Hokage quickly left the room, his child in his arms. 'I'm sorry my friend, but that may be one promise that I cannot keep. Though I will do everything in my power to keep it.'

As Arashi entered the battlefield, the shinobi cheered. Their saviour was there! He was horrified by what he saw: normally Kyuubi was peaceful. 'Whatever.' He bit one of his thumbs and made a few hand seals; "Kyuichose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" he yelled as a giant plume of smoke appeared beneath him as he and his child rose into the air.

"Arashi is that you?" a loud voice called from beneath them. He was now standing atop the gigantic toad Gamabunta, the Toad Boss. "Whoa!" yelled the toad as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding one of Kyuubi's tails as it lashed out at him. "Arashi! Why did you summon me into this? Ah well, I'm here anyway so might as well help." The toad drew his sword and slashed at Kyuubi.

"Gamabunta! All I need is for you to hold him off until I can finish my jutsu!" Arashi yelled down.

Realization of what his summoner was about to do dawned on the giant toad; "Fine then."

As Gamabunta dodged, hopped, hacked, and slashed around the Kyuubi, Arashi began the first of five hundred and sixty-eight seals that would rid Konoha of the Kyuubi threat.

Three minutes later Arashi finished and called out; "Fuujin Jutsu: Shinigami no Shiki Fuujin! (Sealing Jutsu: Death God's Death Seal!)"

Immediately the Kyuubi, and time, froze as the temperature dropped drastically. A fog began to collect behind Arashi, it quickly formed the outline of a tall, dark figure.

"**Mortal, what is it that you would sacrifice your life to obtain?**"

"Shinigami-sama! Seal the Kyuubi inside this vessel and I will gladly give up my life!"

"**Very well. It shall be as you have asked. The Kyuubi will be sealed at the cost of your life. But, I will not take your soul.**"

Arashi gasped; 'But, that is the cost of summoning him. Why is he doing this?'

"**Instead, I shall take your son, for that is what I have seen the vessel to be...**"

"What? No!" yelled Arashi; "Take my soul! Leave my son alone!"

Death glared at him. "**Silence Mortal! You have no say in the matter.**" he then seemingly softened; "**I never said that I would take his soul. No, what I need is a scion, and heir. And that is what your son will be, the next Shinigami!**"

Arashi frowned; "Why would you do such a thing?"

The Shinigami smiled, yet even his smile was scary; "**Simple, I'm getting tired of my job. I want a vacation.**"

Arashi sweat dropped; "Fine, deal!"

"**Then it shall be done. You shall die, the Kyuubi will be sealed, and your son shall become my scion. But, you will not be allowed to rest in peace, you will walk the earth as your son's guardian, until the time comes when he is able to decide your fate. You have given him both a blessing and a curse, there for he will be the one to judge your soul.**" he raised his arms in a seal. "**Jikoku Kai! (Time Release!)"**

Everything began to move again, all except for the Kyuubi. Even it was afraid of the Lord of Death. The Shinigami thrust its hand through Arashi and the child and into Kyuubi. Immediately Kyuubi began to thrash around, trying to get free, but to no avail. It's soul was dragged from its body, which turned to dust when nothing was left to sustain it, and placed inside of a special cage created by the Shinigami inside of the child. A seal appeared around it's naval, but it was different from the normal one caused by Death. The spiral was the same, with the addition of several more runes that would aid the child. The normal seal was called the Four Seasons Seal, but the one that appeared on the child is called the Seal of Eternity.

The Shinigami withdrew his hand from both Arashi and the child, and bands of an ancient script began circling around the child's wrist and ankles. Slowly they tightened, forming black bracelets that, if one looked closely enough, contained millions of characters. The bands contained the powers of the Shinigami as well as removed the child's mortality. (We can't have the Lord of Life and Death die, can we?)

Eventually, the Shinigami would come to teach the child how to control his powers, but until then, he would only have the power to see and communicate with spirits, and to summon shikigami, (Familiar Spirits) both of which would protect the boy through out his life.

On the child's left palm appeared the kanji for Life was inscribed in white, and on his right, the kanji for Death in black. A small chain of script attached both to the bracelets on their respective wrists. All of which disappeared into his skin when the Shinigami once again disappeared into the mists, only to appear when the child used his chakra.

The Shinigami asked Arashi one last question before disappearing, a question that Sarutobi also heard; "**What is the child's name?**"

Arashi looked at him, already feeling his strength waning; "Naruto, Uzumaki Kazama Naruto."

Death nodded; "**Shinigami Kazama Naruto it shall be then.**"

Arashi collapsed, as the Shinigami disappeared. His soul quickly flew over to Naruto who smiled at him.

Gamabunta frowned as he set the body and child on the ground. "Gaki, that was a last fight that I will never forget. I look forward to meeting your son in the future." and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sarutobi ran over to the body, already knowing what he would find; the Yondaime was dead. He then turned to the baby next to the body, quickly examining the seal. 'This seal is even more complicated than even you could do Arashi. Whatever happened, you have once again surpassed all expected limits, you and your child. I'm sure that the people will see him as the hero that he is.'

But it was not to be, when he announced to the village what had happened, the people, and most of the shinobi, were calling for the child's death. Sarutobi was horrified, but he could easily understand them. Many had lost loved ones to the Kyuubi, which was now sealed inside the child. Others thought that the child was the Kyuubi itself in human form. Still, many feared that the Kyuubi would break free of the seal. But all of them had one thing in common: they wanted the child dead. Sarutobi flatly refused to give Naruto to them, or have him killed.

'Actually, I wonder if it is even possible for him to die. Kyuubi would just heal him.' he thought. Sarutobi saw that even if he let the child live, the villagers would do everything that they could to make Naruto miserable, and pass their hate to their children.

So Sarutobi passed a law saying that anyone who spoke of the demon would be subject to the severest punishment that he could think of. That way the child would at least have a chance with the younger generation.

Many were displeased, but they could do nothing about it. Sarutobi's word was law, now that he had been reinstated as the Sandaime Hokage.

Grudgingly, they all left for home, leaving the newly dubbed Demon Child in the Hokage's arms. Several plotting ways to get rid of it with out getting in trouble for it.

The Sandaime sadly carried Naruto into the Hokage office and placed him in the crib that Arashi had placed there. "I'm sorry young one, but it looks like you have a hard life ahead of you."

The baby cooed at him, or more precisely what was behind him. His father was there, radiating love for his child, and at the same time anger at the villagers for being so blind. He was also disappointed in most of the shinobi, but there were a few that he knew would treat Naruto right. The Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, and Uchiha clans seemed to hold no hate for the boy at least. Well, most of the Uchiha at least.

"_I'm sorry my son. I had hoped that you would be a hero. But remember this always, a hero is what you truly are. I will always be here for you, guarding you from the hate of these blind people. Do not hate them for it, for they have lost many precious people this day, I will protect you, always._"


	2. Awakening of the Scion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Shaman King, or any other anime that may appear in this fic. The story line is mine though.

Key:

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

"_Spirits/ Naruto talking to spirits, humans can't hear"_

'_Spirit thoughts'_

"**Shinigami"**

Part 2

Awakening of the Scion

A twelve-year-old Naruto awoke, as on most days, to find a horde of figures floating above his head. He sighed and dismissed all of them. All but one. "Arashi," he sighed; "couldn't keep them out of my room again?"

The specter chuckled; _"No Naruto. You know how they get. They're just worried."_

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I know. But they don't have to be so protective of me."

Arashi flinched; he knew why they were so protective. Some of them genuinely liked the boy; others only did it because the Shinigami had ordered it. Naruto did not know about any of it though. Arashi had told the boy that it was a bloodline limit, and the Hokage had backed it up.

Shortly after Naruto had learned about chakra from Arashi, he had learned that he could give the spirits a temporary physical form. That was how Sarutobi was able to talk to Arashi about what had happened the night of the Kyuubi attack. Since learning about this skill, he had been working even harder to get the village to accept Naruto, lest they all die when he eventually met the fox. He had already known that Naruto was Arashi's child, and that his real name was Kazama Naruto, but he hadn't known that he was next in line to Life and Death, and still didn't as Arashi was forbidden from telling any one.

Sarutobi had known for a long time that Naruto was able to see and talk with spirits. Ever since he had made a visit to the boy's apartment to find the six-year-old boy talking to thin air. He had been asking about different parts of being a ninja, and apparently getting answers. When he had asked Naruto who he was talking to, the boy had answered that he was talking to his guardian.

"But there's nobody there."

Naruto looked at his like he was crazy; "Yes there is. Arashi is so there!"

The Hokage froze; "Did you say his name is Arashi?"

"Yep, and he says that he was the Yondaime!" he said happily.

Sarutobi sat down. "Naruto, are there any other people that you can see that others can't?"

Naruto frowned; "Yes, lots of them. Whenever I talk to them people look at me like I'm crazy." But then he brightened; "But they keep me company, and somehow find ways to keep people from hurting me. Even though most of the time people just pass through them."

Sarutobi looked straight at the child; "Naruto, I believe that these people are spirits."

"Spirits, you mean like ghosts and dead people?"

"Yes exactly. Now before you ask, I believe that it is a bloodline ability, something unique to you." As young as Naruto was, he was probably going to go yelling it around the village and that would not be good. The boy began bouncing up and down, he had something special, but Sarutobi stopped him "Now Naruto, you mustn't go around and tell everyone about this. Try and keep it a secret ok?"

Naruto nodded and that was the end of that.

Arashi nudged Naruto; _"Don't you think you should get going? You don't want to be late, today is genin graduation."_

Naruto jumped and ran out the door as fast has he could, leaving his guardian to follow, shaking his head.

The blond boy made it to class five minutes early. As it was, only three people were there, Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata. Naruto didn't like Sasuke; he had too many dark spirits hanging around him. He didn't know Shino too well, so he decided to sit next to Hinata. He never told anyone, but he had a small crush on the white-eyed girl. She made him feel all warm inside. It helped that her family liked him as well, ever since he had saved her from some cloud kidnappers.

"Morning Hinata-chan." He said as he slipped into the seat beside her.

"G-good m-morning Naruto-kun." She stuttered while examining her secret crush. He was shorter than most of the boys in the class, but that didn't matter to her. He was kind and caring, it also helped that he was one of the strongest people in the class. The others didn't know that though. Naruto was good at hiding his strength. As it was, he was ranked dead last.

Naruto never considered any of his teachers as a sensei, except for Iruka. They always either ignored him, or taught him completely wrong, like the one time Mr. Atagashi told him that chakra came from bad gas. No, his real sensei was Arashi, who had taught him better than most of the kids in his class. Somehow, he had kept his secret, and only he and the Hokage knew about it.

The bell rang and a flood of students rushed in, followed by Iruka. "Ok class, today we are having the graduation exams, so when I call your name please come to the next room. First, Aburame Shino."

Iruka left the room followed closely by Shino. When they had left, the class burst into conversation. Naruto just set his head down on the desk. He could feel the glares of a few of the spirits in the room, but they were quickly shoved away by the other spirits that, for some reason or another, always wanted to be close to him. There were three particular types of spirits that were particularly protective of him; Kitsune, Gama, and Sprites. He had asked them why, but they told him that he would understand eventually.

After some time, Iruka called his name and he ran into the next room, despite how tired he felt. 'Why do I feel so tired? I just woke up an hour ago!'

Iruka smiled at him when he got there. "Ok Naruto, all you have to do is create three bunshins and you pass."

Mizuki beside him smirked as he held his hands in a seal beneath the table. He had discovered a chakra draining technique a while ago and decided to use it on the Kyuubi brat to make sure he failed the exam. Then he could put his plan in motion. He chuckled evilly inside his mind; 'Tonight you die Kyuubi. I'll be made a hero, maybe even Hokage! That senile old fool has no idea what he is doing, letting the demon live this long.'

Naruto focused what chakra he could, the tell tale bands appearing around his wrists, but they were hidden by his sleeves. As his chakra expanded, a few of the sprites around him became semi-visible, freaking out Mizuki, and making Iruka smile behind his hand. "Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out.

There was a puff of smoke, beside him appeared one clone, albeit a dead one. Naruto, along with Iruka frowned when they saw it. Both of them knew that he could do better. Mizuki was as happy as could be with the situation, even though the things he saw floating around the room had scared him a little. 'Demon probably did it on purpose.'

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail." Said Iruka.

Naruto just nodded, still to stunned that it didn't work. _"What went wrong Arashi?"_

"_It's that bastard Mizuki. He was draining your chakra making it impossible for you to pass."_

Naruto shook his head, 'What do these people have against me.' He sighed and walked out of the room, ignoring everything around him as he made his way into the forest. Once there, he found a large tree and jumped into one of the top branches. That was another thing that he had unknowingly gotten from the spirits. His body was much lighter and almost seemed to float when he was in the air.

He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He liked it up there, with the wind blowing everywhere.

Arashi quickly cleared the area of all spirits, letting his child rest undisturbed. _'Maybe they will actually stay away until he summons them this time.'_

Suddenly there was a swirl of wind as Mizuki showed up in front of him. Naruto inwardly snorted at the man's face, he actually looked sorry that he had failed. "Hey Naruto, don't take it hard. Iruka just wants what's best for you. To tell the truth, he sees himself in you. He lost his parents when he was young. So you should be able to understand it as you also have no parents."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had never told him, but he considered Arashi as a father. Plus he had tons of other guardians. But he could still understand Iruka, he had actually met his parents at one point, they were really nice.

Mizuki looked off into space; "Well then, let me tell you a secret. There's another way to become a genin." He leaned close to the boy; "All you have to do is…"

That night, Naruto could be seen ghosting through the Hokage tower; that is if anyone had been looking. He sent Arashi ahead of him to scout out any traps, and to guide him through them.

Sarutobi watched him through his crystal ball, amazed that he was making it through so easily; that was until he remembered Naruto's skill. But even then it was still hard to believe what the boy could do. He sighed; 'Arashi must be leading him through. But still, I'm impressed that he's made it this far. But what is he doing here in the first place?' thought the Hokage before sneaking down behind Naruto. He tapped him on the shoulder, making the boy jump; "Naruto, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Naruto spun around with one though; 'Oh shit!' His hands quickly made a seal, unique to him; "Shinzui Jutsu: Ero Yume!" ((Spirit Technique: Perverted Dream!)) Suddenly fifty female spirits rushed towards Sarutobi and began to do all kinds of stuff that could be found in the newest book by a certain sennin. The Hokage passes out seconds later due to blood loss. Naruto continued off down the hall after thanking the girls for their help. They simply giggled and floated off, hardly being able to wait until their chibi friend was no longer a chibi. Naruto could still hear their perverted giggling long after they left. Inwardly he was dancing at his genius; 'That worked so much better than my last one. Maybe I should upgrade Oiroke to something better? I'll ask Arashi when he gets back, it was his idea after all.'

From there Naruto continued to the scroll room; "So… which one is it?" Not getting an answer he grumbled before proceeding to search the entire room. That was until one scroll caught his eye. He grabbed it and quickly jumped out of the window and sped off into the forest.

Naruto knew what Mizuki wanted, and had no intention of giving it to him, so he went to a place that only he knew of. He went deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees began to grow closer together, and most had vines connecting them. Just at the place where most people would have to turn away, there was a small break, just big enough for him to fit through. Inside was a clearing at least seventy feet across. A spring bubbled up and made a small stream through the area. Glowing flowers lined the edge of the stream, sometimes shedding their petals into the water, making it glow as well. This was Naruto's special place. He always came here on his birthday or when the villagers became too much. This is where he would study the scroll.

He calmly walked to the centre of the clearing and sat down, placing the scroll in front of him. He broke the seal, and the scroll quickly rolled all the way to the end, skipping all of the other techniques, and would not stop for anything, almost as if it wanted him to see this technique first.

What he saw was a large seal, one that took up the entire width of the paper of at least a yard. In the centre of it all was a spiral made of the kanji for life and death. Naruto's eyes began to glow softly as he entered a trance like state. Be bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the spiral which began to expand across the ground before flipping up into the air. Naruto stood in front of the floating seal, the bands on his wrists came off his skin and revolved around where they had originally came from.

A voice came from the seal; **"Young one, twelve years have I waited for this. The time has come for me to awaken the gifts that you were given upon your birth, as well as bestow upon thee a gift of my own."** A pulse of violet light streaked along the spiral. When it got to the centre, it shot out in a thin beam, hitting Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto fell to the ground and screamed, he felt like his skin was being pealed off layer by layer. Ibiki had nothing on what he felt. He screamed for what felt like days, but was really only a few minutes. When it stopped, he staggered up, and three eyes glared at the seal, the third was in his forehead where the beam struck. It's violet iris, and slitted pupil focused on the spiral. "What the hell was that?" he yelled.

There was a chuckle; **"That was my gift, the Jagan Eye. ((Evil Eye)) With it, you can see through almost anything ((walls, people, metal, ect…)), read people's minds, as well as communicate with people telepathically. It slows down time, allowing you time to counter attack. It can see chakra and the pathways through which it flows. You can plant thoughts in people's minds, and cast any genjutsu without hand seals. And lastly, it enhances your normal vision ten fold. It is almost like the sharingan that Uchiha clan in your village is so proud of except it can't copy jutsu."** A white strip of cloth appeared in front of him. **"Use this to cover it. Not many people have three eyes. Now, to unlock the powers that were given to you at birth." **At Naruto's flinch it laughed; **"Don't worry, this one won't hurt at all."**

This time, two separate lights passed along the spiral, black and white. When they both hit the centre, the whole seal exploded as a beam of white light and black flames engulfed Naruto.

The floating seal disintegrated, leaving two scrolls, and a very confused Naruto behind. This Naruto, however, looked far different than he had moments ago. He was the same size, and had the same eye colour, but now his hair was spiky black with a small ring of white in the front. His cloth's had changed as well. He was now wearing a blue tunic with gold lining that went down past his knees. Underneath of that he wore black baggy pants, and a light blue, long sleeve shirt. Around his neck was what looked like a scarf, but it could only be seen on the right side of his body. Bandages were wrapped around his foot going to just under his knees, and he now wore black shoes that fit his feet perfectly. ((He looks like Hiei, except he has blue eyes ((besides the Jagan)) and the whisker marks))

Naruto walked over to the stream while placing the white cloth across his Jagan, and took a look at himself and had only one thought; 'I look sweet!' He jumped up and down for a second ((This is still Naruto remember. Acting like Hiei may come later)) before running over to the scrolls. One was the Scroll of Seals; the other was addressed to him. He opened it, and all that it said was: _The powers awakened will choose their time to make themselves known. You already know them, and yet you do not. Trust your instincts, they will not lead you wrong. But the first ability is given to you now._ There was a flash of white light. _Spirit Fusion. The abilities of spirits can now become yours for as long as your Mana lasts. Mana is half of chakra, and has already been separated from your Chi for your use. Mana is the spiritual half of Chakra, while Chi is the physical half. Mana is used when you use a spirit in any form, besides making them visible, to make them tangible use Mana. Chi is use to increase physical speed and strength. You already know how to merge with spirits, use these abilities well._

Naruto smiled, there were thousands of spirits out there that would love to help him. This was excellent! He rolled the scroll up and hid it inside his cloths before strapping the Scroll of Seals to his back. He glanced up at the sky, and saw that the moon was halfway across the sky. 'Time to meet Mizuki. But first…' He made a seal; "Henge!" there was a poof of smoke, and there stood the old Naruto. He scratched the back of his head. "Ack! This itches!" With that he dashed out of the clearing and into the surrounding forest.

Meanwhile, Iruka was laying in his bed remembering the day that the Kyuubi attacked and his parents died. A knock sounded at the door to which he sighed before answering. It was Mizuki.

"Iruka," he panted out; "Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Seals and disappeared! The Hokage has requested that all available shinobi meet him at the Tower immediately!"

At the tower a massive group of ninja stood, shouting for the death of the Kyuubi vessel. Sarutobi, however, refused them once more. "Yes, that scroll is extremely dangerous and was sealed away by the fourth Hokage. It was taken half a day ago. Find Naruto, and bring him back alive! Now go!" At that, the shinobi scattered.

Both Iruka and Mizuki both took off towards the woods. Mizuki was a little bit behind Iruka, who didn't know that Mizuki was also searching that same forest.

Naruto arrived at the shack where he was supposed to meet the traitorous teacher. He had only been there for a few minutes when Iruka dropped down from the trees in front of him. "I've found you Naruto!" gasped out the winded teacher.

Naruto smiled up at him; "So you have. Too bad, I only had time to look at one technique."

Iruka then took the time to look at the boy; he certainly did look tired. "So you came out here to train. But why did you steal that scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I could learn one technique from this scroll you would let me graduate!"

'Mizuki! That traitor!' just then he sensed something coming towards them and shoved Naruto out of the way, only to be knocked back by a flurry of shuriken.

Naruto looked on in horror, but he somehow knew that his teacher wouldn't die.

Mizuki was crouched on a tree branch far above them. He gazed down upon Iruka with an irritated look. "Good job on finding the brat, Iruka." He then glared at Naruto. "Now give me the scroll."

Iruka yelled; "No! Never give him the scroll, even if you die! Naruto, he used you to get his hands on it! That is a dangerous scroll with forbidden jutsus sealed within."

Naruto jumped up and prepared to run. He knew he could out run anybody. He had noticed on his way here that he was moving at near light speed. He decided it had something to do with his new form.

"Naruto, there's no point in you having that scroll. Let me tell you a secret." Iruka began yelling for him to be quite, but he continued on. "You know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since then a rule was passed, one that you were to never know about…" Naruto's mind began spinning, trying to find out what he was getting at. "The rule was that no one was allowed to talk about the fact that you are actually the fox. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki began laughing insanely. "You are the one who destroyed Iruka's family, you destroyed the village!"

Through the whole thing Iruka had kept yelling for him to stop, but he ceased now that Mizuki had finished. He now looked sadly over at Naruto. The poor boy was apparently frozen in shock.

Naruto was indeed frozen, but for a different reason. Now everything made sense to him, the murder attempts, the cold eyes, high prices, being ignored, it all made sense to him now. The only thing that didn't was the spirits and their kindness towards him. He looked up at the Yondaime's sadly floating form. _'Is it true, am I the Kyuubi?"_

"_No, no matter what everyone else thinks, you are not the Kyuubi."_

'_Why did you seal it in me then.'_

At that, Arashi looked ever sadder; _"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Maybe some day, but not now."_ Naruto nodded, and a moment later, he was gone from sight.

Both Mizuki and Iruka stared at the spot where Naruto had been; all that was left was a small stream of dust floating in the air. Mizuki laughed again; "Did you see that Iruka? The demon is off to finish what it started. He plans to use that scroll to take his revenge."

"No, Naruto isn't like that."

Mizuki grunted; "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll kill Naruto, take the scroll, and take care of you later." He jumped off into the woods in the direction in which he believed Naruto had gone in. Iruka hurried after him.

((Ok, you all already know what happens here, so I'll get on to the good part.))

/BN: I do not condone Taggerungs attempt at being lazy, flame him at your own risk./

Mizuki glared at Iruka; "Well, I said I would take care of you last, but it seems like you won't let me. Now die!" he yelled as he dashed toward the downed Iruka, his giant shuriken spinning madly in his hand. He was almost there, when a burr of orange struck him, knocking him back. He glared at Naruto's back; "You shouldn't have done that."

Naruto returned the glare; "Touch Iruka-sensei and die."

"Idiot!" Iruka yelled. "You should have stayed away!"

Mizuki smirked at Naruto; "Shut up! I can kill punks like you in one shot!"

Naruto smiled; "I'd like to see you try."

Mizuki dashed forwards intent on killing the demon vessel and becoming a hero.

Naruto's smile grew; "Time to test that jutsu. Arashi you ready?"

Iruka looked up fast at the name, wondering who the boy was talking to, only knowing one person with that name, and he was long dead. Mizuki didn't care, the punk was probable hallucinating.

In response, a mass of energy formed a silhouette behind the boy, the shadows forming a human out line. Naruto held one hand above his head; "Arashi, Spirit form!" the shadow disappeared into blue flames which collected above the palm of Naruto's hand. "Hyoi Fusion!" ((Spirit Unity!)) He brought his hand down and pushed the ball of flames into his chest.

Iruka's eyes were wide as plates at this point; he had never eve heard of a jutsu like this. Mizuki just continued his attack; there was nothing that the boy could do to him now!

Mizuki struck at Naruto, but it was stopped by a spinning ball of chakra. When Naruto spoke, his voice was doubled. The first was his, but the second was that of Arashi, the Yondaime. "I will not allow you to harm my charge, traitor of the leaf!" Naruto then opened his eyes and both Chuunin noticed that they glowed slightly. Naruto/Arashi glanced at Iruka; "Thank you for believing in him." All Iruka could do was nod. "Now for you, Mizuki was it?" he pumped more chakra into the spinning orb. "Take this! Rasengan!" the orb broke through Mizuki's weapon and hit him dead in the stomach.

Mizuki had the breath driven from him as the Rasengan drilled into him, picked him up into the air, and shot him into a tree where he finally fell unconscious.

The flames once again surrounded Naruto as Arashi resumed his place next to him. He then turned and walked back to Iruka to make sure he was ok. "You ok Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled and nodded; 'Yes I'm fine Naruto, thanks to you. What was that by the way?"

Naruto grinned; "Something like a bloodline. With it, Arashi was able to help me fight Mizuki-teme."

"Arashi, you mean the Yondaime?"

"Yep."

Iruka grinned; "Come here, I have something to give you. Close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told.

Back in the village, all who had not been able to find the boy had returned to the Hokage tower and were voicing their complaints to the Hokage who had just come out.

"Silence!" yelled Sarutobi. "There's nothing to worry about." He smiled; "He'll be back soon." He had been watching the whole thing through his crystal ball. 'Naruto, you certainly are full of surprises.'

When Naruto opened his eyes, Iruka was sitting before him, but something was missing. His teacher's hitai-ate was gone. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He lunged at Iruka, giving him the biggest hug of his life. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Iruka laughed and hugged him back. "You earned it, graduate. To celebrate, why don't I take you out for ramen." He immediately regretted saying that as Naruto hugged him even harder.

"Yes!"

Iruka had planned on lecturing Naruto that the hard part was just beginning, but he decided that the boy already knew. After all, he had the Yondaime watching over him.

Arashi watched the two and smiled. _'This is just the beginning of what I hope will be a very interesting life for him.'_


	3. New Powers New Team

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any anime that may appear in this fic. The story though, is mine.

A.N: for those who are mad about me using Hiei as Naruto's new image, if you don't like it, don't read this. Flamers are not welcome to review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but telling me you do not like how I use my character… you should just shut the (deleted) up! If you have ideas that you think would work better you are free to tell me, but otherwise be quiet.

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

"_Spirits/ Naruto talking to spirits, humans can't hear"_

'_Spirit thought'_

"**Shinigami"**

Part 3

New Powers New Team

Naruto awoke the next day, once again cursing the sun for glaring in his eyes. In his frustration, he did not notice that the light was dimming in his room, as if the sun were bowing to his wishes. He stopped the moment he noticed that his henge had dissipated during the night. "Now why did that happen?"

Arashi smiled down on his child, trust him not to know that the henge needs at least partial concentration. _"It disappeared the moment you fell asleep. A henge needs at least partial concentration to remain stable. Without it, the transformation breaks. When you sleep, you are not concentrating on it at all, so you become what you really are." 'That could become a problem on long missions, but I'll talk to him about that later.' _He looked around, trying to find Naruto who had disappeared during his explanation. _"Naruto!!!!"_ He yelled.

Far off, Naruto laughed. 'Serves him right. Who would want to listen to one of his explanations? Talks too long if you ask me.' He looked at the position of the sun, "Time to get to class! Can't wait to find out who's on my team!" He dashed off in a burst of speed, leaving a trail of blue light through the village.

That was how Arashi found him, by following the astonished faces of the villagers who had seen the light. He sighed; _"It seems that the henge can't stand his high speeds either. I hope it replaces itself when he slows down. If not…"_

As it was, Arashi had nothing to be worried about. The second Naruto stopped in front of the academy, his transformation returned, leaving no one the wiser. He smiled; 'That was awesome!' It was not so much that it returned as it caught up to him, leaving the impression, if only for a fraction of a second, that an orange blur crashed into him. After waiting for Arashi to catch up he entered the building, along with a full compliment of invisible guardians.

He passed through the halls, ignoring the glares and picking up new guards along the way. By the time he made it to the classroom he had to shoo some of them away lest some one with a higher sixth sense feel something amiss.

Naruto had only been sitting for a few moments when one of the students came to him, telling him that the class was only for those who passed the exam. All Naruto did was point at his forehead protector, which was covering his third eye, and the genin hopeful left.

In the back of class, Hinata was watching him with her Byakugan. She was happy that he was there and knew that even though he had somehow failed the genin test, he would find a way. She also noticed that his chakra pathways had changed. It coiled throughout his entire body and filled every crevice that it could find, weaving in and out, even inside the organs. His tenketsus had also changed; there were more of them, especially around his arms and legs. She sighed, her Naruto-kun had made it and she hoped to be on the same team as him.

Naruto set his head down on the desk and closed his eyes and opened his Jagan eye behind his hitai-ate. Behind him, Hinata noticed a large amount of chakra focus on his forehead. She looked closer and quietly gasped; it was another eye.

Naruto was in the middle of assessing the students in the room when he saw two girls rushing towards the door. Both had long hair, but one was blond, and the other had the strangest hair colour, bubblegum pink. They got stuck in the door, arguing about who got there first. Finally they both made it through before rushing to Naruto and slamming their fists into his head. Or that's what they would have done had not Naruto, or should I say his guardians persuaded them otherwise. Arashi floated in front of the two girls as they approached and tapped them both between the shoulder blades. The girls did not feel the touch, but both of them got a serious case of the chills and decided to sit elsewhere than beside their Sasuke-kun, who Naruto just happened to be sitting beside. From where they were sitting, they glared at him, but stopped when they felt the chill once more.

Arashi smirked, before he had only been able to induce a small, almost unnoticeable chill, but now that his son had been given some of the shinigami's powers he was able to do far more.

Moment's later Naruto's sensei, Umino Iruka walked into the room. "Ok class! Quiet down. Today you will each be placed in balanced three man teams, decided by the Hokage and myself. Your Jounin sensei should be along shortly for their teams. You will follow their orders as you complete the missions and training given to you."

In the back of class, Sasuke grumbled in his mind; 'Three man teams… sounds like two to many,'

The pink hair banshee, Sakura, and her blond haired eternal rival for love, Ino, were both hoping to be placed in the same team as Sasuke.

Naruto wondered why he was even paying attention to their thoughts and shut down his Jagan. 'Three people, well I already have an army following me around, not that anyone knows, so it shouldn't be hard to work in a team. Besides, I can have any one of these ghosts train me at any time if my sensei ignores me.'

Behind Naruto, Arashi frowned at his son's thoughts, but knew it was true. He would train him whether his son's sensei ignored him or not. The new integration technique would also be a big help in learning through muscle memory.

"Team one…" Iruka began as his class drowned him out, only listening for their names. Eventually; "Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto sighed, there went his chance of learning anything. His sensei would pay attention to Sasuke and he would learn nothing. Sakura was in-between shouting for joy at being with her Sasuke-kun, and moaning for being with the dead last, who always gave her the chills. Sasuke just grunted, his team would only hold him back, but then again, the dead last has a creepy aura around him that could be used to his advantage.

After that Naruto went back to listening to his teammates thoughts with his Jagan, hoping to find out more about them. He didn't find much that he didn't already know. Sasuke was an angst-ridden bastard, and Sakura was an obsessed fan-girl that thought only about her "love" and nothing for her skills as a ninja. Out of both of them, she was the most pathetic.

Iruka dismissed the class for a short break, telling them to return in two hours to meet their sensei. Naruto immediately vanished, leaving only a swirl of wind in his wake, along with a black flash, eerily similar to the one a long dead Hokage use to leave after his signature technique.

Meanwhile, the Hokage and Kakashi were having a meeting in Naruto's house. Both were getting serious chills from being there. Sarutobi had been there on occasion so he knew what it was and how to deal with it, but Kakashi had never even come close to the house, so if it hadn't been for his jounin training he would have run away screaming. As it was, he was just shivering and looking about wearily. "Is this really Naruto's house? I can't believe he lives in such a place."

The Hokage only chuckled; "That's one of the reasons I called you here. You see anyplace Naruto stays in for any amount of time will gain this aura. Spirits constantly follow him everywhere, so this is just a warning."

The masked jounin looked up quickly. "Does this have anything to do with the Kyuubi? Do they want revenge on him?"

The Hokage was about to answer when a black flash appeared behind Kakashi. "No, they are here to protect me." said Naruto as a hundred spirit flames appeared in the air around him. "They protect me from the foolishness of the villagers, and keep me company where others would not. And we would appreciate it if you would continue your business elsewhere."

Two plumes of smoke marked the exit of the two senior shinobi. Naruto sighed; 'I'll have to see if I can find some wards to prevent this from happening again.'

Kakashi and Sarutobi re-appeared inside the Hokage's office. "As you have seen, the spirits guard him, and most have little trust now of the living. I have also noticed that some of them train him and help him in other ways. Your job will be to help with that training and help him to open up to those around him. He is loyal to Konoha for the moment, but I fear he will not be for much longer the way the villagers are acting. That is if he doesn't have any precious people beside myself. At first he may act like a moron, but that is just a mask that he uses around here."

Kakashi nodded; "I understand.' He turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke will also be on your team. Try not to focus on only one student."

An hour later, Naruto met his teammates in the classroom to wait for their sensei. Sakura was as usual bugging Sasuke for a date, and he was ignoring her. Naruto ignored them both as he headed for the far corner. He sat down and several ghosts flew through the window. _"Naruto-sama, what shall we do while we wait. Hatake-san will be at least two hours late if my information is correct."_ Said one of the few spirits. His name was Jouhou and had been the best spy in the world when he had been alive. Now he gathered information on whomever, whatever, and wherever Naruto wanted it on.

"_Is that so… I guess a game won't hurt. Lets play some shogi."_ Using a technique Arashi, who had been instructed by the Shinigami, taught him, he created a shogi board on the spiritual plane, and for the next two hours matched wits against various people form different eras. All of which was unseen by either of the other two genin-hopefuls in the room.

During that time, at one point or another, both Sakura and Sasuke thought to see what the dead-last was up to, but when they looked, he was only staring into space, seemingly concentrating on something. Both had decided that it wasn't worth it.

Finally Sakura snapped; "Where is he?!" she yelled; breaking Naruto's concentration and ending his game.

Naruto glared at her from the corner, he was just about to win to. 'Stupid pink-haired banshee.'

"If he doesn't get here in the next…"

At that moment the door opened revealing a certain silver-haired jounin. He looked around the room and his eyes finally landed on Naruto, who just so happened to be surrounded by a lot of spirit flames, most of them flashing red in anger. He also noticed the glares his other students were giving him. He just smiled and put his hand on his chin. "My first impression is… I hate you."

Two of the genin sweat dropped, while the third just glared. Several of the ghosts in the room sweat dropped as well and glanced at their young lord, hoping that they wouldn't have to calm him down.

Kakashi just grinned even more at their reactions. "Meet me on the roof in fifteen minutes." With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stood up and walked out of the room and waited in the stairwell for his teammates before following them up. He just didn't feel like acting happy today, first he had to convince some ghosts to leave him alone, second he had intruders in his house, big no-no, and third, he waits two hours for his sensei to show up, and when he does, he tells them to meet him on the roof. Oh no, it was not a good day at all. Hopefully that would change later. If not… the Hokage Monument could always use a fresh coat of paint.

When they made it to the roof they saw Kakashi waiting for them, he motioned for them to take a seat. "Ok, lets start with introductions. You know, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, that kind of thing."

Sakura glared at the man; "Why don't you go first sensei. We know absolutely nothing about you."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "My name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future… oh well, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. Naruto just moved his head like he was listening to some one before speaking; "Hatake Kakashi, likes: porn, specifically the Icha-Icha series. Dislikes: people taking said porn and yelling at him for reading it in public. Dreams for the future: own the entire Icha-Icha series and play lead male role in the Icha movie. Hobbies: reading porn and being late to everything." He paused; "Did I get every thing?"

Kakashi glared at him while the other two had their mouths hanging open. "Ok, since you're so smart you can go next blondie."

"Me, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like a couple of my guardians; I dislike it when several hundred of them are around me and having to chase them off. That and most of the villagers. Dreams for the future… I don't really know."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" said Sakura; "You're an orphan remember. You have no guardians."

Naruto sighed and released some chakra into Jouhou. The air next to him shimmered, as a semi-transparent figure appeared floating in the air. "Meet Jouhou, my guardian informant. He's how I knew about you Kakashi-sensei." Jouhou bowed before disappearing.

Sakura had frozen the moment the spirit had come into view and Naruto now had everyone's attention. Kakashi was also paying attention, the Hokage had warned him that Naruto could talk to ghosts, but not that he could make them visible to others.

"N-Naruto… was t-that a ghost?" stuttered Sakura.

Naruto gave her no reply. He had shown them that because they would be on his team for some time, but he would leave them to come up with their own explanations.

Sasuke was secretly disappointed at Naruto's silence. He had wanted to know what that was. If it had indeed been a ghost he would have demanded Naruto contact one of his ancestors to train him.

Kakashi broke them from their thoughts; "That was interesting, Pinky you're next."

"My name's not Pinky!" Sakira yelled. "It's Haruno Sakura. My likes are…" she paused and blushed while sneaking a peek at Sasuke. " I dislike Ino-pig and creepy people." She glared at Naruto on the last one. "And finally, my dreams for the future…" she blushed hard at that and squealed.

'Obviously a love struck fangirl.' Thought Kakashi. "Finally, bird-hair."

Sasuke growled; "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. It is pointless to tell you my likes and dislikes, as there is almost nothing that I do like. I don't have a dream, it is more of an ambition: to restore my clan and to kill a certain man." The temperature in the area dropped a few degrees at his last comment.

Kakashi groaned inwardly; 'Great, a fan-girl, and avenger, and a ghost magnet jinchuuriki. Could they have possibly picked a better team to give me.' "Ok then, we'll start our duties tomorrow with something special, just the four of us." He smirked at the excited looks on his students' faces. "Our first mission is…" he paused for effect, "survival training."

Sakura and Sasuke face faulted, Naruto just rolled his eyes. His entire life had been survival training.

Sakura raised her had to voice a question. "Why is that a mission? We had enough of that in the academy."

"Well, for one, I am going to be your opponent, so this will be no ordinary survival training." He chuckled at their confused faces. "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be come full-fledged genin. The rest are sent back to the academy." He sat down and put his head in his hands and stared lazily at his students. "This training is a super hard exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent." Sasuke glared at her, Sakura had he mouth hanging open, and Naruto… well he was consulting Arashi, paying no attention to those around him. "Those that pass will become genin. Anyway, meet me at training field seven at eight and bring all your equipment. Oh, and one more thing, don't eat breakfast." He passed out a form with the instructions before disappearing with one last word of advice; "Don't be late."

Naruto followed soon after, calmly jumping from the roof to the ground, landing as if it were nothing, and taking off towards the forest. When he arrived he summoned several spirits and asked them to spar with him. Looking over at Arashi; _"Would you like to try out that trick for last night? I think it would be a good idea to work on it, make the integration faster and stronger."_

Arashi nodded, the boy was beginning to think like him already. The ghost of the Yondaime took his place along side his son.

Naruto held out his had and Arashi disintegrated into flames, leaving a trail as Naruto brought his hand to his chest, merging with Arashi. Seconds later he opened his eyes. "Not fast enough. We will work on that later. First, we should learn to move as one, and learn all we can."

From there, Naruto began going through a stream of katas familiar only to the Yondaime, learning them by muscle memory. After about thirty minutes, he began to feel low on mana. "It seems this is our limit." And just as the words passed from his lips, he and Arashi split in a small flash of light.

Naruto fell to one knee, breathing hard. "That was good, but I need to be able to do that longer." A few minutes passed and he was ready to go again, but this time he only had half his mana, but that was all he needed. This time he was going to work on integration speed.

At the end of the day he was exhausted, but pleased. He had taken fusion time down to one second flat and was beginning to work better with his partner. He could feel it. Now he knew what he needed to do. He had to gain the physical strength to go along with Arashi's. At this point, it was his own weakness that kept him from progressing. So he vowed to get some weights the first chance he got. Seconds later he passed out from working too hard. Luckily for him, he was not far from training ground seven; so even if he woke up late, it wouldn't take him long to get to the field. A little later, Arashi picked him up and placed him high in a tree over looking the training area. ((Naruto is the only person who the spirits can touch without being charged with mana))

The next day came and found Sakura following Sasuke like a lost puppy, begging for a date, as they walked toward the field. Sasuke was trying his best to ignore her, and it was only his Uchiha pride that kept him from yelling back at her. He sighed when he finally made it to the field. 'I hope Naruto's here. He will get this banshee away from me. Heh, that's the only good thing about him.' He sat down and concentrated on planning ways to kill Itachi, completely ignoring Sakura, and not even noticing the figure lightly snoring high above him.

Two hours later Naruto was still sleeping when Kakashi appeared beneath the tree, scaring tow of his students. He looked around for his third before slamming the tree with his fist, knocking Naruto from his perch. Luckily for Naruto, Arashi was, somehow, able to replace his henge before anyone say him. He hit the ground, waking him up, with only a light thump, as he weighed almost nothing now.

Once his students were done yelling at him, Kakashi pulled out two bells and an alarm clock. "This clock is set for noon. Your goal," he said holding up the bells, "is to take one of these from me before the alarm goes off. Those that don't get a bell don't get lunch. I will tie you to one of these posts behind me, and eat your lunch in front of you."

Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs both growled, neither of them had eaten because of their teacher's instructions. Naruto, even though he hadn't eaten, wasn't hungry in the slightest. So most of the team was grumbling.

"You only need one bell, but since there are only two of them, one of you will definitely be going to the stump. And anybody who doesn't get a bell will fail and be sent back to the academy to re-take the genin test next year. You can use whatever you have on you, kunai, shuriken, whatever, but you wont succeed unless you come at me with intent to kill."

Sakura stood up startled. "But you'll be in danger!" Naruto nodded in agreement while Sasuke just grunted.

Kakashi laughed at them. "I doubt it, especially from Mr. Dead-last over here."

Inside Naruto something snapped. The golden band on his left arm shot out and began revolving, its golden script becoming visible, but only those above jounin or with active bloodline could see it. In a flash there was a sword in his hand as he dashed toward Kakashi. Luckily for Kakashi, the Yondaime had sensed what was going to happen and used a gravity jutsu on Naruto reducing his speed to that of a Chuunin.

Kakashi dodged him easily, but wondered where the sword had come from. He grabbed Naruto's arm and turned the blade to the back of Naruto's neck. "I like your attitude, but I haven't said go yet."

Naruto said something under his breath and the sword vanished.

Sasuke smirked; "Dobe." 'So this is a Jounin, but then again, anyone could stop Naruto.'

Naruto just growled and returned to his previous position.

"It seems you've started to respect me. Good. Then lets get going. Start!"

The three genin to-be vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura moved off into the trees while Naruto, he stayed where he was.

"The ninja basics are to hide one's selves. Two of you have hidden well." Kakashi looked pointedly at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand had seemingly fallen asleep. He was actually going over what he knew. Ninja were put into teams of three, they were balanced by the Hokage, and in some way or another complimented each other's skills. Why, then, go through all that trouble just to have it messed up with the removal of one of the members. He didn't know, but he would find out.

Kakashi just stared at the boy standing in front of him; he would have thought he would have attacked by now. Shrugging, he pulled an orange book out of his shuriken pouch and began reading.

When Naruto came back from his thoughts he immediately caught sight of the book and smirked; 'I know your weakness. So nice of you to flaunt it for all to see.' Seconds later he jumped into the forest and the top of the tallest tree in it. He slipped his forehead protector over his eyes revealing a slit on his forehead. 'Let's see how you react. Jagan!' the slit snapped open showing an eye with a violet iris. With it, he cast a genjutsu on his sensei and teammates, making them think that he was attacking Kakashi.

His teammates saw Naruto charge out of the trees heading straight for Kakashi. They weren't surprised when he dodged Naruto's blow, but what got them was he hadn't even looked up from his book. After several more futile attempts at hitting him, Kakashi put his book away and crouched behind Naruto, who's back, was yet again, turned to him.

Kakashi placed his hands in the tiger seal; "You know, it isn't a good thing to show your back so many times."

Off in the distance they heard Sakura yell; "Naruto no baka! Get out of there! He's gonna kill you!"

It was too late for him however, as Kakashi shoved the seal where the sun don't shine with a yell of; "First Lesson: Taijutsu. Konoha Hijutsu: Sennin Goroshi!" (Konoha Secret Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!)

The genjutsu Naruto shot of into the sky, eventually landing in the river nearby. Kakashi knew something was off though. Even though the technique had worked, he had felt nothing. 'Seems Naruto's not as bad at genjutsu as he led people to believe.' Even though he knew what it was, he decided to let it continue, just to find out what was going to happen.

Back in hiding, both Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. 'That wasn't a jutsu. I have an idiot teammate and sensei.'

Kakashi was about to go look for his other students when one thousand spirit flames converged over the river. They were as such that even the two genin wanna be's could see them. Suddenly the genjutsu disappeared and Naruto was standing on the opposite bank. He pointed to one of the flames and held out his hand. The flame disappeared and reappeared above his palm. "Hyoi Fusion!" he brought his hand high above his head before he brought his hand down, pushing the flame into his chest. There was a bright flash that hid Naruto from view. And then…

A.N: Sorry for the long update. And then on top of that, I leave a cliffhanger. Oh well. I'll update Henzuru next, and it should be faster as I'm a lot better at that one. Oh yeah, the poll.

Who should Naruto fuse with?

Arashi

Uchiha Fugaku

Uchiha Madara

Hyuuga Hizashi

Shodaime – Give me a Name

Nidaime – Give me a Name

Other

Ok, as of this point, I don't know the Shodaime or Nidaime's names so if anyone knows, please tell me. Thanks.

From Cyber-Porygon: Fillers have supposedly ended.

And I have to thank Rinn Brandt for letting me know something about the first chapter of Henzuru. I will be thanking her in that update as well.

OMAKE by PhiloWorm or 'Why pissing off a Banshee never is a good thing.'

WARNING: Contains gay Orochimaru and Kabuto but only mentioned in passing, nothing to be afraid of.

The battle had been raging for well over an hour now. It was a titanic battle, epic even… it was also, a battle of clichés.

On one side we see Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke is standing in a Taijutsu stance showing of his new improved Level 3 Curse Seal. Somehow he has escaped from Orochimaru, realised his mistakes and miraculously transformed from an angsty avenger to a well adjusted (no really) shinobi.

Standing beside him is the Rukodaime Uzumaki Naruto, nine golden tails swaying in the slight breeze. After absorbing/inheriting the power of (or perhaps mating with?) the Kyuubi no Kitsune he gained at least one hundred points of IQ and became the very image of a supreme leader and commander.

The last member of the trio Haruno Sakura is now without argument the strongest of the group. Changing little… actually only her strength and bust size, has clearly made her into a much better ninja. She is most certainly not a whiny, lovesick, temperamental fan girl anymore. No sir, not at all.

Sadly Hatake Kakashi is currently late for the showdown so we cannot see him using his ONE ultra cool original jutsu as well as his ONE borrowed Sharingan eye that for some reason or another became the Mangekyou in some way I cannot understand.

On one of the other sides we have the Akatsuki, or rather the leader of Akatsuki who somehow have turned out to be

a) Naruto's mother

b) Naruto's father

c) The Yondaime

d) 'See b and c'

On the final side of this three sided battle we have Orochimaru the gay drag queen… sorry Snake Sanin and his partner (in more ways than one I'm sure) Kabuto.

Now as is custom the villains (and heroes) must make a speech before the final part of the epic battle can begin. Orochimaru volunteered to go first… why I will never know.

'Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku, so Sasuke-Kun I have found you at last kukukukukukukukukukukukuku. Why don't you come back to me and I shall help gain the power only I can give so that you can kill your brother? Kukukukukukukuku.'

Nearly choking due to the excessive amounts of kuku'ing Sasuke could only stare in hatred at the slimy figure.

Still going strong on his "evil villain speech" Orochimaru unwittingly spelled his own doom.

'Kukukukuku and if that's not enough then remember all the "quality time" we spent together you Kabuto and I, if I recall correctly you found my Snake-tongue technique very fascinating,

While everybody not on Orochimarus side gagged at this revelation (Sasuke included) something gave of a snapping sound.

Naruto, having heard this only once before looked around like a madman trying in vain to verify that had had in fact _not_ heard what he thought. One look at his pink-haired teammate proved him at the same time both dreadfully right, and wrong at the same time.

Scrambling away as fast as he could dragging Sasuke with him he barely made it before _it _ happened.

Even half a country away they both had to wince at the resounding yell of. 'WHAT!!! YOU STOLE MY SASUKE-KUNS VIRGINITY?!?! THAT WAS MINE OROCHIMARU NO TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!' Sounds of a violent beating as well as a mushroom cloud of dust erupted from the approximate location of the ex-battleground.

Sighing in resignation Naruto turned to his stunned teammate. 'I don't even want to think of how much it will cost Konoha to import enough soil and saplings to replant well over half of the country wide forest' he said with the air of one resigned to his fate. 'And that was from the sound alone, Kami-Sama only knows what else she ruined with that freakish strength of hers.'

Sasuke could only nod in agreement, wowing to _never_ make the future mother of his children angry.

In the distance mount Gamma could be seen crumbling to dust, the faint shrieks of a certain perverted hermit lost in the violent aftermath of _the _worst faux pass in history.

END OMAKE or as I call it, an attempt at humour gone seriously wrong.


End file.
